Óáåé ìåíÿ ìåäëåííî
by SweetEvil
Summary: Íà ýòîò ðàç - ÍÅ ïåðåâîä. Ñòðàøíî?:) Òîì Ðèääë - êàê ýòî áûëî. Ïî ñâåâñêîé âåðñèè, ðàçóìååòñÿ. Íå ãåò, õîòÿ ñëýøà _ïîêà_ òîæå íåò=) TBC, îáÿçàòåëüíî.


**Óáåé ìåíÿ ìåäëåííî.**
    
    Ðåéòèíã: íàâåðíîå, PG-13. Íðàâèòñÿ ìíå ýòà öèôðà=)
    
    Øòàòíàÿ äîáðàÿ ôåÿ, áåòà, è ò.ä.: **Zua**
    
    Ïðî÷åå: Ýòî îïðåäåëåííî áóäåò ñëýø. Êîãäà-íèáóäü. Ãëàâíûé ãåðîé – îïðåäåëåííî Òîì Ðèääë. 
    
    È – ÿ îïðåäåëåííî íå çíàþ, êóäà ìåíÿ â èòîãå çàíåñåò. Áåñòîëêîâàÿ øàïêà, äà? ß òîæå òàê äóìàþ. Îïðåäåëåííî.=)

**Ãëàâà 1.**

…ß øåë ïî òåìíûì êîðèäîðàì, êðóãîì, êàê âðàã, òàèëàñü òèøü.

Íà ïðèøëåöà âðàæäåáíûì âçãëÿäîì ñìîòðåëè ñòàòóè èç íèø.

Â óãðþìîì ñíå çàñòûëè âåùè. Áûë ñòðàíåí ñåðûé ïîëóìðàê,

È, òî÷íî ìàÿòíèê çëîâåùèé, çâó÷àë ìîé îäèíîêèé øàã…

Êîðèäîðû Õîãâàðòñà ïî íî÷àì áûëè òåìíû è ïóñòûííû. Ãóñòûå òåíè ñòåëèëèñü ïî ñòåíàì, â óãëàõ ïðåâðàùàÿñü â îêíà â ÷åðíóþ ïóñòîòó, áåçäóøíóþ è ìåðòâóþ, íî âìåñòå ñ òåì ñòðàííî ìàíÿùóþ - êàê ïðîïàñòü ñ îáðûâà. Íåÿñíûé øåïîò ìåòàëñÿ ñðåäè äðåâíèõ êàìíåé - òî ëè îòãîëîñîê ñîííîãî áîðìîòàíèÿ ïîðòðåòîâ, òî ëè ñàìè ñòåíû ïûòàëèñü ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. Ïîäåëèòüñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè? Î ÷åì-òî ïðåäóïðåäèòü? Çàìîê, äíåì òàêîé ñîëíå÷íûé è áåçîáèäíûé, íî÷üþ íàïîëíÿëñÿ êàêîé-òî ñòðàííîé, _ñâîåé_ æèçíüþ... 

Âïðî÷åì, íà ñèëóýò, áåñøóìíî ñêîëüçèâøèé â æèâîì ñóìðàêå, îêðóæàþùåå íå ïðîèçâîäèëî ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íèêàêîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ. Çà ïðîâåäåííûå çäåñü 5 ëåò îí óñïåë äî òîíêîñòåé èçó÷èòü ïðè÷óäû çàìêà, è òîò ñëîâíî ïðèíÿë åãî çà ñâîåãî - åùå îäíà íèòêà â ïàóòèíå ÷óäåñ, êàê ôèãóðà ñ ïîðòðåòà, îæèâøàÿ ñòàòóÿ èëè î÷åðåäíîé íåïðèêàÿííûé ïðèçðàê. Òåíü ñðåäè òåíåé. Îí áûë ÷àñòûì ãîñòåì â íî÷íûõ çàëàõ è ïåðåõîäàõ çàìêà. Òîì Ìàðâîëî Ðèääë, îäèí èç ëó÷øèõ ó÷åíèêîâ Õîãâàðòñà, ïðèâûê ðåøàòü âñå ñâîè ïðîáëåìû â òåìíîå âðåìÿ ñóòîê. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ðàçâå îí, êàê ïîëíîïðàâíûé è åäèíñòâåííûé íàñëåäíèê îäíîãî èç îñíîâàòåëåé ýòîãî ìåñòà, íå èìåë ïðàâà óñòàíàâëèâàòü çäåñü ñâîè ñîáñòâåííûå ïîðÿäêè? 

Õîòÿ áû äëÿ ñåáÿ ñàìîãî. 

Îùóùåíèå ñâîåé ïðè÷àñòíîñòè ê êîðíÿì ýòîãî îïëîòà ìàãèè íàðêîòèêîì öèðêóëèðîâàëî ïî âåíàì - ïîñòîÿííî, êîãäà îí áîäðñòâîâàë. Ñ óòðîåííîé ñèëîé, êîãäà ïðîõîäèë ïî êîðèäîðàì çàìêà. Ïðîõîäèë íå êàê ðÿäîâîé ó÷åíèê - êàê ïîñâÿùåííûé. Ïîñëåäíåå çâåíî â äëèííîé öåïè èñòîðèè ðîäà âåëèêîãî âîëøåáíèêà. Óçåëîê íà êîíöå òîíêîé íèòè - òåìíîãî ðîñ÷åðêà íà áåññìûñëåííî-ÿðêîì ïîëîòíå èñòîðèè ñûòîãî, îïóñêàâøåãîñÿ âñå íèæå è íèæå ìèðà. Òîò óçåëîê, êîòîðûé - îäíàæäû îí ïîêëÿëñÿ ñåáå â ýòîì - êîãäà-íèáóäü ðàçîðâåò âñþ ïðèâû÷íóþ êàíâó ñîáûòèé. 

Ìàëü÷èê óæå äàâíî ïîêèíóë âåðõíèå ãàëåðåè çàìêà, ñïóñêàÿñü âñå íèæå è íèæå. Òåïåðü òåíè, ñêîëüçÿ ïî êîæå, âìåñòî ýôåìåðíîé ïðîõëàäû âûçûâàëè îùóùåíèå òÿãó÷åãî, ëåäÿíîãî õîëîäà, à øåïîò, äîíîñèâøèéñÿ èç óãëîâ, áîëüøå íàïîìèíàë çìåèíîå øèïåíèå. Õîëîäíîå, ðàñ÷åòëèâîå… ïðèâåòñòâåííîå. Óñïîêàèâàþùåå è âñåëÿþùåå óâåðåííîñòü. Íàêîíåö Òîì ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè èç òÿæåëûõ äóáîâûõ áðóñüåâ, îêîâàííîé ñòàëüíûìè ëåíòàìè. Ïðèâû÷íàÿ ìûñëü: «Çà íåé áû äðàêîíîâ äåðæàòü».__

- Alohomora!

È êàêîé äóðàê ðàññ÷èòûâàë, ÷òî ýòà äâåðü ìîæåò êîãî-òî îñòàíîâèòü, åñëè îíà îòïèðàåòñÿ îäíèì ïðîñòåéøèì çàêëèíàíèåì? - åùå îäíà ïðèâû÷íàÿ ìûñëü. 

Íà ïîðîãå ìàëü÷èê íåíàäîëãî çàìåøêàëñÿ. Íåò, ðåøèìîñòè åìó õâàòàëî. Ïðîñòî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ íàõëûíóëè íåóäåðæèìûì ïîòîêîì, çàòÿãèâàÿ â ñâîé âîäîâîðîò...

~flashback~

Ïðîõëàäíûé âîçäóõ ïðèÿòíî õîëîäèë êîæó, à îò âëàæíûõ, çåëåíûõ îò âðåìåíè ñòåí âåÿëî ñòðàííûì óþòîì è íàäåæíîñòüþ. Êàê áóäòî îí íàêîíåö ïîïàë äîìîé. Áð-ð-ð. Ýòè ïîäçåìåëüÿ - äîì? Õîëîä è ñëèçü âîêðóã - óþò? Äà… «Íåò. Íå ñåé÷àñ. Ïîäóìàþ îá ýòîì ïîòîì.» Ïîêà ÷òî âñå, ÷òî èìååò çíà÷åíèå - ýòî ïî÷òè íåçíàêîìîå îùóùåíèå òîãî, ÷òî îí íàõîäèëñÿ íà ñâîåì ìåñòå. Ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè ê ýòèì ñòåíàì. «Äàâíî íàäî áûëî âûáðàòüñÿ íà íî÷íóþ ïðîãóëêó. Ïðîøåë óæå ïî÷òè ìåñÿö, à ÿ íå áûë åùå íèãäå, êðîìå Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, áèáëèîòåêè è êàáèíåòîâ. Ïðèÿòíî, êîíå÷íî, ñëûøàòü «10 áàëëîâ Ñëèçåðèíó, ìèñòåð Ðèääë» ÷óòü ëè íå ïîñëå êàæäîé ôðàçû, íî ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð òîëêîì íå çíàþ, ãäå æèâó.» 

Ìàëü÷èê çàáèðàëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ âñå ãëóáæå è ãëóáæå, íå çàìå÷àÿ, ÷òî ñ åãî ïîÿâëåíèåì âîêðóã ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Îáëàäàòåëè ïðîíçèòåëüíûõ õîëîäíûõ ãëàç âî òüìå ïîêîðíî çàìèðàþò, íå ïðåäïðèíèìàÿ íèêàêèõ ïîïûòîê íàïàñòü. Òåíè îò ôîíàðÿ ïî÷òè âåñåëî ïëÿøóò ïî ñòåíàì, à â øèïåíèè, èç êîòîðîãî èñ÷åçëà âñÿêàÿ âðàæäåáíîñòü, ñëûøàòñÿ ñëîâà... ôðàçû... ïðèâåòñòâèå? Óô-ô… Áðåä. Ñïðàâà îò ïåðâîêóðñíèêà ïîêàçàëñÿ åùå îäèí ïðîõîä, ÷åì-òî ïðèâëåêøèé åãî âíèìàíèå. Â íåì áûëî íàìíîãî ñóøå… òèøå… ñïîêîéíåå, ÷åì â îñòàëüíîì ïîäçåìåëüå. Â êîíöå - âíóøèòåëüíàÿ äâåðü, òåìíîãî äåðåâà ïî÷òè íå âèäíî èç-çà ïîëîñ ìåòàëëà, îõâàòûâàþùèõ åå ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí. Çàìêè ðàñïîëàãàëèñü íå òîëüêî íà îäíîé áîêîâîé ñòîðîíå - ïåòëè òîæå áûëè çàïå÷àòàíû. Ñòðàííîãî âèäà çàñîâ âèñåë äàæå íà âåðõíåé êðîìêå - êàê áóäòî òå, êòî çàïèðàë ýòó äâåðü, â ðàâíîé ñòåïåíè áîÿëèñü è òîãî, ÷òî êòî-òî ìîæåò âîéòè, è òîãî, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ìîæåò âûðâàòüñÿ íàðóæó. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî? Íàâåðíîå, ýòî áûëî ãëóïî, íî îùóùåíèå áåçîïàñíîñòè è íåóÿçâèìîñòè îêóòûâàëî ìàëü÷èêà ñ ãîëîâîé, ñëîâíî òåïëîå îäåÿëî, è ïîýòîìó îí áåç êîëåáàíèé ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó (òðèíàäöàòü ñ ïîëîâèíîé äþéìîâ, òèñ è ïåðî ôåíèêñà, î÷åíü ìîùíàÿ, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê. Íåîáûêíîâåííî ìîùíàÿ.) è ñ äåòñêîé ñàìîíàäåÿííîñòüþ âûãîâîðèë:

- Alohomora!

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åñëè â ó÷åáíèêå íàïèñàíî, ÷òî ýòî çàêëèíàíèå îòêðûâàåò çàìêè, îíî äîëæíî îòïèðàòü èõ, íå òàê ëè? Ëþáûå è âñåãäà. Êàçàëîñü, îí ïðàâ - äâåðü, ðåàãèðóÿ íà çàêëèíàíèå (à, áûòü ìîæåò, íà çâóêè ãîëîñà, åãî ïðîèçíîñÿùåãî… êòî çíàåò?), êàê æèâàÿ, ñòðÿõíóâ ñ ñåáÿ âñå çàìêè, ñ òèõèì ñêðèïîì îòâîðèëàñü. Â êîìíàòå çà íåé âìåñòî êðîìåøíîãî ìðàêà ñòðóèëñÿ ìÿãêèé ñåðåáðèñòûé ñâåò - íèîòêóäà, êàê áóäòî âñÿ êîìíàòà áûëà íàïîëíåíà ñâåòÿùèìñÿ ãàçîì. Êàê áóäòî íåêòî äàâíûì-äàâíî, óõîäÿ, ïðèêàçàë êàæäîé ìîëåêóëå âîçäóõà, - «Ñâåòè!», è îíè äî ñèõ ïîð íå ñìåëè îñëóøàòüñÿ. 

Êàæåòñÿ, êîãäà-òî ýòî áûë ÷åé-òî ðàáî÷èé êàáèíåò - âäîëü ñòåí ñòîÿëè øêàôû ñ êíèãàìè, â óãëó - ñòîë ñî ñòåêëÿííûìè êîëáàìè è ïðîáèðêàìè, ìàññèâíûé ïèñüìåííûé ñòîë… áîëüøîå çåðêàëî â ñåðåáðÿíîé ðàìå - â öåíòðå. Õì, çåðêàëî? Âìåñòî íîæåê - äâå êîãòèñòûå ëàïû, íàìåðòâî âöåïèâøèåñÿ â ïîë, íà ðàìå - çàòåéëèâàÿ íàäïèñü: «Åèíå÷àíçàíäåðï åîâ òàî öèëåíþ àâûçà êîïÿ». «Äà óæ, ÿçûê ñëîìàåøü…» Òîì ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå.

Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî â êîìíàòå ïûëü ëåæàëà âåçäå, íà ïîâåðõíîñòè çåðêàëà íå áûëî íè ïûëèíêè. 

«×òî çà…» Îí ïîäîøåë ñîâñåì áëèçêî. Ñâîåãî îòðàæåíèÿ ìàëü÷èê òàì íå îáíàðóæèë. Âìåñòî ýòîãî èç òóñêëûõ ãëóáèí çåðêàëà íà íåãî âçãëÿíóë íåçíàêîìûé ìóæ÷èíà. Óçêîå ëèöî, òîíêèå ãóáû, äëèííàÿ áîðîäêà... ìóäðûå, õîëîäíûå ãëàçà. 

- Ïðèâåòñòâóþ òåáÿ… - ïðîøåëåñòåë íåãðîìêèé ãîëîñ. 

Ìàëü÷èê çàìåð, íå ñâîäÿ ñ íåçíàêîìöà íàñòîðîæåííûõ ãëàç. Ìîçã íàïðÿæåííî ðàáîòàë, ïðîñ÷èòûâàÿ âàðèàíòû äåéñòâèé. Òåëî, ðåàãèðóÿ íà çíàêîìûå îùóùåíèÿ, àäðåíàëèí ïîïàâøåãî â ëîâóøêó çâåðÿ - íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî æèçíü Òîìà âíå Õîãâàðòñà ïðîõîäèëà áåçîáëà÷íî - íåçàìåòíî ñæàëîñü â ïðóæèíó, ãîòîâÿñü ðàñïðÿìèòüñÿ è óíåñòè õîçÿèíà ïðî÷ü. Îäíàêî ïî-ïðåæíåìó óìèðîòâîðÿþùàÿ îáñòàíîâêà ìåøàëà è îòâëåêàëà, ïóòàÿ ïðèâû÷íûå ñõåìû ïîâåäåíèÿ, ñòàâÿ â òóïèê... Âîêðóã áûëà òîëüêî òèøèíà, ïûëü... è ïðèñòàëüíî íàáëþäàþùèé çà íèì ÷åëîâåê â çåðêàëå.

Íàêîíåö, ìàëü÷èê, âèäÿ îòñóòñòâèå íåïîñðåäñòâåííîé óãðîçû, ïîëíîñòüþ ðàññëàáèëñÿ. Ñëîâíî âîñïðèíÿâ ýòî êàê çíàê ê äåéñòâèþ, ìóæ÷èíà âíîâü çàãîâîðèë.

- Ïðèâåòñòâóþ òåáÿ, ìîé ìàëü÷èê. ß æäàë - è òû ïðèøåë.

- Êòî òû? - íàêîíåö âûãîâîðèë Òîì è ñàì ïîìîðùèëñÿ îò òîãî, êàê íåóâåðåííî è áàíàëüíî ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî.

- ß - òâîå ïðîøëîå è òâîÿ ñóäüáà. Ïðîáóäèâøèéñÿ ðîê, åñëè óãîäíî. Âîïëîùåííîå ïðåäíàçíà÷åíèå, åñëè èçâîëèøü. Òîò, ñ êåì òåáå ñóæäåíî áûëî âñòðåòèòüñÿ.

×åì áîëüøå Òîì ñìîòðåë íà ÷åðòû ëèöà íåçíàêîìöà, òåì ñèëüíåå çóäåëà êàêàÿ-òî çàíîçà â ïàìÿòè, ïðîðûâàÿñü íà ïîâåðõíîñòü. Ãäå-òî... êîãäà-òî... îí óæå âèäåë åãî. Ìåëüêîì, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ... åùå íåìíîãî... àõ-õ, êîíå÷íî. Ãîáåëåí â Îáùåé Ãîñòèíîé ñ ïîòóñêíåâøèì ðèñóíêîì è ñëèøêîì áàíàëüíûì ñþæåòîì, ÷òîáû ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî âòîðîé ðàç. ×åòâåðî îñíîâàòåëåé Õîãâàðòñà - äàíü óâàæåíèÿ øêîëüíûì òðàäèöèÿì è èñòîðèè. Óâàæåíèÿ ÷èñòî ñèìâîëè÷åñêîãî, êîòîðîãî íèêòî èç Ñëèçåðèíà íà ñàìîì äåëå íå èñïûòûâàë óæå äîëãèå ãîäû… ìîæåò áûòü, íèêîãäà íå èñïûòûâàë. Êðàéíÿÿ ôèãóðà ñëåâà, äàæå íà ãîáåëåíå íàõîäèâøàÿñÿ â ïîëóìðàêå. Áîðîäà, çåëåíûå ñ ñåðåáðîì îäåæäû, ïðîíçèòåëüíûå ãëàçà... 

- Ñàëàçàð Ñëèçåðèí... - Òîì íå çàìåòèë, êàê ïðîøåïòàë ýòî âñëóõ.

- Ø-ø-ñ-ñ... - ÷åëîâåê â çåðêàëå ðàññìåÿëñÿ. - Î÷åíü õîðîøî, ìîé ìàëü÷èê. 

- ×òî ýòî çíà÷èò… ñýð? - ñïðîñèë Òîì. Èíòåðåñíî, êàê ïîëîæåíî îáðàùàòüñÿ ê ïðèçðàêàì, îáèòàþùèì â çåðêàëàõ? Õîòÿ â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, âåæëèâîñòü íå ïîìåøàåò. 

- Äîëãèå ãîäû ÿ æäàë - æäàë ñâîåãî íàñëåäíèêà. Òåïåðü ïðèøëî âðåìÿ ïðîäîëæèòü íåäîïèñàííóþ èñòîðèþ, îïëàòèòü âñå äîëãè è îñóùåñòâèòü ïðåäíà÷åðòàííîå. Ñåãîäíÿ - ïåðâûé äåíü òâîåé íîâîé æèçíè, ìàëü÷èê… òåáå ìíîãîå ïðåäñòîèò, íî òû ñïðàâèøüñÿ. Äîëæåí ñïðàâèòüñÿ.

- Íàñëåäíèê? Ñýð, âû, íàâåðíîå, îøèáëèñü. ß çäåñü âñåãî ìåñÿö, è ïî÷òè âñþ æèçíü ïðîâåë â ìàããëñêîì ïðèþòå. ß íå âàø íàñëåäíèê.

- Äâåðü ñþäà îòêðûâàåòñÿ òîëüêî ïåðåä íàñëåäíèêîì - â ñâîå âðåìÿ ÿ ïîçàáîòèëñÿ îá ýòîì. Êðîìå òîãî, òîëüêî Íàñëåäíèê äîáðàëñÿ áû ñþäà… íåâðåäèìûì. Ñêàæè, ðàçâå òåáÿ íè÷òî íå ãíàëî èìåííî ñþäà, èìåííî ñåé÷àñ?

- Íó, ìîæåò áûòü, íî…

- Ýòî ãîëîñ êðîâè, ìàëü÷èê. Âñå ïîäçåìåëüå ïðîïèòàíî ìîåé ìàãèåé, ìàãèåé ìîåãî - è òâîåãî - ðîäà. Òû íå ìîã ýòîãî íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü. Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü ê ñâîèì èñòîêàì. 

- Íî… íî çà÷åì âñå ýòî?

- Çàòåì, ÷òî òåáå íàçíà÷åíî ñâåðøèòü òî, ÷åãî â ñâîå âðåìÿ íå óñïåë ñäåëàòü ÿ. Çàáóäü îá îòäûõå - ñ ýòîãî äíÿ íà÷èíàåòñÿ òâîå Ó÷åíè÷åñòâî.

Ãëàçà Òîìà çàãîðåëèñü. Îí óæå óñïåë óÿñíèòü, ñêîëüêî âûãîäû ìîæåò ïðèíåñòè íåèçâåñòíûå äðóãèì çàêëèíàíèÿ. 

- Òû áóäåøü ó÷èòü ìåíÿ?

- Äà. Ñåãîäíÿøíèé Õîãâàðòñ - ëèøü áëåäíàÿ òåíü òîãî, ÷òî áûëî ðàíüøå… òàê íàçûâàåìàÿ øêîëà, õà! Âïðî÷åì, îíî è ê ëó÷øåìó. ß íàó÷ó òåáÿ íàñòîÿùåé ìàãèè - òîé ìàãèè, î êîòîðîé âñå ýòè áåçäàðè íå èìåþò íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ. Òû ñòàíåøü áîëüøå, ÷åì òû åñòü… è áîëüøå, ÷åì ìîã áû ñòàòü.

Òîì íå îòðûâàë îò íåãî âîñõèùåííûõ ãëàç. Ñïàòü ñîâñåì íå õîòåëîñü - ñëèøêîì íåîáû÷íî áûëî âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå, è ìàëü÷èê íè÷óòü íå âîçðàæàë ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü çàíèìàòüñÿ íåìåäëåííî. 

- Íåò, íåò! Ñåé÷àñ òåáå ëó÷øå óéòè. Âîçâðàùàéñÿ çàâòðà íî÷üþ. Ïîæàëóé, ìû íà÷íåì ñ ñàìîãî íåîáõîäèìîãî… ñî ñïîñîáîâ îáåçîïàñèòü íàøó òàéíó. Íàéäè çàâòðà â áèáëèîòåêå âñå ïî ñòèðàþùèì ïàìÿòü ÷àðàì. Îñîáîå âíèìàíèå óäåëè çàêëÿòèþ Obliviate – îíî ñàìîå äåéñòâåííîå è ïðàêòè÷íîå. È íå çàáóäü íàéòè êàêîå-íèáóäü æèâîòíîå – õîòÿ áû êðûñó – äëÿ ïðàêòèêè. 

Òîì çàâîðîæåíî êèâàë. Îòêðûâàþùååñÿ ïåðåä íèì áóäóùåå – è ïðèîòêðûâøåå ñâîþ çàâåñó ïðîøëîå – îøåëîìëÿëî. Òüìà çà äâåðüþ óòðàòèëà ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè óãðîçû – íî÷ü – êàê ÷åðíûé áàðõàò, ãëàçà âî ìðàêå – êàê ðîññûïü ñâåòÿùèõñÿ ñàìîöâåòîâ, âíóòðè êàæäîãî – ñâîÿ âîëøåáíàÿ òàéíà, è âñå îíè – òîëüêî äëÿ íåãî, Òîìà…

~end flashback~

Âñå åùå ñòîÿ íà ïîðîãå, Òîì îãëÿíóëñÿ. Ãäå òå ìåðöàþùèå ìàãèåé èçóìðóäû è ðóáèíû? Â òåìíîòå – ëèøü õîëîäíûå ñòåêëÿøêè. Ëèøü ñàìà Òüìà îñòàëàñü ïðåæíåé – áàðõàòíûì ïîêðûâàëîì íà ïëå÷àõ, ëàñêîâîé Áåçäíîé âîêðóã. Ïîäáàäðèâàþùåé, íî ïîñòîÿííî ñëåäÿùåé – äîñòîèí ëè òû åå óòåøåíèé? Ìàëü÷èê âûðîñ, íåîáõîäèìîñòü â îïåêå äàâíî îòïàëà. Òåïåðü âðåìÿ ñàìîìó ïðèíèìàòü ðåøåíèÿ – è îòâå÷àòü çà íèõ.

Òîì òîëêíóë äâåðü è çàøåë âíóòðü.

Çà ïðîøåäøèå ãîäû â êîìíàòå ìàëî ÷òî èçìåíèëîñü – ðàçâå ÷òî ïûëü, â ïåðâûé ðàç ëåæàâøàÿ ïîâñþäó, äàâíî èñ÷åçëà. Ê ëó÷øåìó ëè? Ñ êîìíàòû ñëîâíî ñäåðíóëè ìÿãêóþ ïåëåíó, äåðæàâøóþ åå â äðåìîòíîì çàáûòüå. Êàê ïîêðûâàëî ñ êëåòêè ñòåðâÿòíèêà. Ïîìîëîäåâøèå âåùè æäàëè ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà, êîòîðûé ñëîâíî âûøåë íà ïàðó ìèíóò – è ãîðå òîìó, êòî íå óñïååò èñ÷åçíóòü èç êîìíàòû êî âðåìåíè, êîãäà îí âåðíåòñÿ! Ïûëü… Êàê ÷àñòî åå ñ÷èòàþò ëèøü ñïóòíèöåé óíûíèÿ è çàïóñòåíèÿ! È íàñêîëüêî ÷àùå îíà âûñòóïàåò áëàãîñëîâåííîé äûìêîé çàáâåíèÿ, ïðàõîì êîñòåé åæåìèíóòíî, åæåñåêóíäíî óìèðàþùåãî Âðåìåíè – íåñïåøíî îïëåòàÿ ñâîåé ïàóòèíîé òî, ÷òî äîëæíî áûòü ñîêðûòî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñëèøêîì æåñòîêî îñòàâëÿòü ïðîøëîå íà ïîâåðõíîñòè, êàê íåçàæèâàþùóþ ðàíó, âå÷íî òåðçàþùóþ íàïîìèíàíèåì î áûëîì ïðîìàõå. Âå÷íî… È ñëèøêîì îïàñåí íèêîãäà íå ðæàâåþùèé êëèíîê, âñåãäà ãîòîâûé âíîâü íàïîëíèòü ñâèñòîì âîçäóõ â óìåëîé ðóêå, âíîâü ðàññå÷ü ïëîòü è íàïèòüñÿ êðîâè. Ðæàâ÷èíà ñòàðàòåëüíî ðàçúåäàåò íàñòîðîæåííûé êàïêàí, îòâîäÿ óãðîçó îò íåîñòîðîæíûõ. Ðæàâ÷èíà è ïûëü.

Äà, ïûëü…

Òîì ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê çåðêàëó – çíàêîìûå íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, êîëè÷åñòâî êîòîðûõ ñ êàæäûì ãîäîì óìåíüøàëîñü íà îäèí. Òî ëè îí ïðîñòî áûñòðî ðîñ, òî ëè çåðêàëî âñå ãëóáæå ïðîíèêàëî â äóøó, ñëèâàÿñü ñ íåé è ñàìî ñòðåìÿñü íàâñòðå÷ó…

- Çäðàâñòâóé, Ñàëàçàð.

Ëèöî ìåäëåííî ñîòêàëîñü èç ñòðóåê òóìàíà, ïîñòîÿííî êîëûõàâøåãîñÿ ïîä ïîâåðõíîñòüþ çåðêàëà. 

- Ïðèâåòñòâóþ, ìîé ìàëü÷èê. ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü? ß íå æäàë òåáÿ òàê ñêîðî. 

- ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ìíå òàê óæ íåîáõîäèìî òðàòèòü ñëîâà. Òû æå ñàì çíàåøü, âåðíî? Òû çíàåøü…

- Î ÷åì òû?

- Î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî çà öåíó òû òðåáóåøü çà ó÷åíè÷åñòâî. Âñåãî ìåíÿ, íå òàê ëè?

- ß âñå åùå íå ïîíèìàþ… - íî èç ãîëîñà ïðèçðàêà èñ÷åçëà âñÿ ïåðâîíà÷àëüíàÿ ðàññëàáëåííîñòü. 

- Íåóæåëè? Ñ êàæäûì äíåì âî ìíå îñòàåòñÿ âñå ìåíüøå ìåíÿ ñàìîãî, ÿ ýòî ÷óâñòâóþ. Òâîè óðîêè… òâîè çíàíèÿ… êàæäîå íîâîå çàêëèíàíèå ÿ ìåíÿë íà êóñî÷åê ñåáÿ. Íåïëîõàÿ ñäåëêà, äà? ×àñòè÷êà þíîãî, íàèâíîãî Òîìà Ðèääëà – íà òàêóþ æå ÷àñòè÷êó ìóäðîãî, êîâàðíîãî Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà âìåñòå ñî âñåìè åãî äðåâíèìè çíàíèÿìè. Îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî îäèí ìàëåíüêèé ìèíóñ – â êîíöå îò ýòîãî ñàìîãî íàèâíîãî Òîìà íè÷åãî íå îñòàíåòñÿ, òàê?

- À ìèíóñ ëè ýòî? – íàêîíåö îòâåòèë åãî ñîáåñåäíèê. Øåëêîâûé ãîëîñ, âêðàä÷èâûå èíòîíàöèè. – Òû íå ñìîæåøü ïðèõîäèòü ñþäà âå÷íî, ðàâíî êàê è òàñêàòü çåðêàëî ñ ñîáîé. Ïîäóìàé, êàêóþ ïîëüçó ÿ ñìîãó òåáå ïðèíåñòè, åñëè ïîñòîÿííî áóäó ó òåáÿ â ãîëîâå! Âåëè÷èå…

- Âåëè÷èå? Ñäàåòñÿ ìíå, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òû ïîñåëèøüñÿ ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå, ìåñòà äëÿ ìåíÿ ñàìîãî òàì óæå íå îñòàíåòñÿ! ß ÷óâñòâóþ òåáÿ, Ñàëàçàð, ñ êàæäûì äíåì ÷óâñòâóþ âñå ñèëüíåå – è ñ êàæäûì äíåì âñå òðóäíåå ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ òâîåé âîëå… äóìàþ, ñîâñåì ñêîðî ýòî ñòàíåò âîîáùå íåâîçìîæíî. Ïîìíèøü, êîãäà-òî, â ñàìîì íà÷àëå, òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ ñòàíó áîëüøå ñåáÿ ñàìîãî è áîëüøå òîãî, êåì ñìîã áû ñòàòü? Òû âåäü íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèøü ïðîñòî òàê, äà? ß ïîíÿë è ýòó ôðàçó… äåéñòâèòåëüíî, êóäà óæ áîëüøå ñåáÿ ñàìîãî – ñòàòü Ñàëàçàðîì Ñëèçåðèíîì, æèâîé ëåãåíäîé âî ïëîòè! Çíàåøü, ÿ óæå íà÷àë ìåíÿòüñÿ è âíåøíå. Åäâà çàìåòíî, ïðàâäà, íî ÿ æå âèæó… ß ïðèøåë ñþäà ïîêîí÷èòü ñî âñåì. 

- Àõ-õ, êàê èíòåðåñíî. È êàê æå?

- Ipsum morfosis! – Òîì íå ñòàë òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà îáúÿñíåíèÿ. Çåðêàëî âçäðîãíóëî è ïîêà÷íóëîñü, êîãäà ïî öåïëÿâøèìñÿ çà êàìåííûé ïîë êîãòèñòûì ëàïàì ïðîøëà ñóäîðîãà. Çà ñòåêëîì, êàçàëîñü, áóøåâàëà áóðÿ – êëî÷üÿ òóìàíà, ïðåæäå ëåíèâî ñêîëüçèâøèå ïîä ïîâåðõíîñòüþ çåðêàëà, ñëîâíî ñîøëè ñ óìà, çàêðó÷èâàÿñü â áåøåíîì âîäîâîðîòå… çàòÿãèâàÿ â íåãî îáèòàòåëÿ çåðêàëà. Ñëèçåðèí òÿíóëñÿ ê ñòåêëó, íî íå ìîã âûðâàòüñÿ èç öåïêîé õâàòêè òóìàííîé âüþãè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ âîëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, õîòü è ïðèçðà÷íîãî, ïîáåäèëà, è Ñëèçåðèí âûòÿíóë ðóêè â ïîâåëèòåëüíîì æåñòå, ñ òàêèì âèäîì, êàê áóäòî ñòåíû ñòåêëÿííîé òåìíèöû âíåçàïíî ðàñòâîðÿòñÿ ïåðåä åãî ðåøèìîñòüþ. Ðóêè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðîøëè ÷åðåç ñòåêëî, êàê ñêâîçü âîçäóõ, è ïðîòÿíóëèñü äàëüøå, â ñòîðîíó îòñòóïèâøåãî Òîìà. Îäíàêî çàòåì íà âîëþ âûðâàëñÿ è âåòåð èç çåðêàëà, è Ñëèçåðèíà áóêâàëüíî ðàçâåÿëî ïî íåìó – êàê áóäòî îí áûë ëèøü ôèãóðîé èç ïåïëà. Ïðàõà… Ïåïåë ðàçìåòàëî ïî áëåñòÿùåìó íàñòîðîæåííîé ÷èñòîòîé ïîëó, è âñå çàìîëêëî. Ëèøü çåðêàëî ïðîäîëæàëî êîð÷èòüñÿ â òèøèíå, ìåíÿÿ îáëèê… ìåíÿÿ ñóòü. Ïî ðàìå ïîëçëà æåëòàÿ ëåíòà, áûñòðî ðàñøèðÿÿñü è îêàçûâàÿñü ñëîåì ïîçîëîòû, âñêîðå îõâàòèâøèì âñþ ðàìó, ñòèðàÿ ïîä ñâîèìè íàïëûâàìè ïàìÿòü î ïðåæíåì ñòðîãîì ÷åðíåíîì ñåðåáðå. Áóêâû íà íåì òîæå ïëûëè, ïåðåõîäÿ â… «Åèíàëåæ åå÷ÿð îãåîìà ñåø àâîí îöèëå øàâåíþ àâûçà êîïÿ». Èìåííî ýòà íàäïèñü òåïåðü áûëà âûãðàâèðîâàíà íà âåðõíåì êðàþ ðàìû. 

- Íó ÷òî æ, Ñàëàçàð… òû òàê æàæäàë èñïîëíåíèÿ ñîáñòâåííûõ æåëàíèé, ÷òî ïîä÷èíèë ñâîåé âîëå âñå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà. Ïðîòÿíóë ðóêè ñêâîçü âðåìÿ è ïðîñòðàíñòâî íà òûñÿ÷è ëåò… à òåïåðü ïîïðîáóé èíà÷å – îòðàçè â ñåáå æåëàíèÿ äðóãèõ. Ìîæåò áûòü, êîãäà-íèáóäü òåáå è ïîíðàâèòñÿ. Õîòÿ… âðÿä ëè. Ïðîùàé… ó÷èòåëü. 

Òîì ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë ê äâåðè, îñòàâëÿÿ çà ñîáîé ðàçîì îñèðîòåâøóþ êîìíàòó âíîâü ïîêðûâàòüñÿ ïûëüþ è çàñûïàòü, ãîä çà ãîäîì âñå êðåï÷å è áåçâîçâðàòíåå – òåïåðü, êîãäà åå ñåðäöå áîëüøå íå áèëîñü æèçíüþ. Ïîãðóæàòüñÿ â èë ïðîøëûõ, íèêîìó òåïåðü íå íóæíûõ ñîáûòèé, ñàìîé ñòàíîâèòüñÿ òàêèì èëîì íà äíå îçåðà æèçíè. Âå÷íî…

TBC.


End file.
